Transition between two worlds
by Hachiko le super raton volant
Summary: les personnages du manga Saiyuki se retrouvent dans notre monde, plus precisement, dans la cuisine d'Hachiko et Sayuri. Celles ci vous les accueillir de gre ET de force chez elles. Ils seront alors temoins de faits etranges pour un monde soi disant normal
1. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée fracassante

Auteur : Hachikô le super raton volant

Disclaimer : Eh non! Aucun des personnages de Saiyuki sont à moi! Par contre, Sayuri et Hachikô le sont!

Note : Ben voilà! Ma toute première fanfic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si je pense que ce n'est pas la mieux! Je ne serais certainement pas régulière pour la publication des chapites. Je m'en excuse d'avance! Si vous avez des commentaires à faire ( évitez ceux qui sont bêtes et méchants!), laissez des reviews. Bon, eh bien je vous dis bonne lecture!

Histoire : les personnages du manga Saiyuki se retrouvent dans notre monde, plus précisément, dans la cuisine d'Hachikô et Sayuri. Celles-ci vous les accueillir (de gré ET de force) chez elles. Ils seront alors témoins de faits bien étranges pour un monde soi-disant "normal".

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Transition between two worlds**

Chapitre 1: L'arrivée fracassante

**Sayuri:** HARAYETTAAAAAAA!

Sayuri, une jeune fille brune de 18 ans aux cheveux courts, vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantalon en jean bleu, était assise avec un air suppliant devant Hachikô, une autre jeune fille de 18 ans, aux cheveux arrivant dans le cou et colorés au héné avec des reflets rouges flamboyants, habillée d'un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un short tout aussi blanc. Hachikô détacha avec regret son regard de la télévision et planta son regard dans celui de Sayuri.

**Hachikô :** T'es…. CHIANTE !

**Sayuri :** Mais quoi ! J'ai faim ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis trois jours !

**Hachikô :** Petite rectification, ça fait trois heures que tu n'as pas mangé.

Sayuri ignora sa remarque et lui posa sa question préférée, avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

**Sayuri :** Dis, tu me fais à manger ?

**Hachikô :** Argh ! Je m'attendais à celle-là !

Hachikô la regarda et le regretta aussitôt an voyant son visage avec une moue adorable et ses yeux remplit d'espoir. Elle soupira.

**Hachikô :** Mfff… Tu sais très bien qu'avec cette tête là je ne peux rien te refuser !

**Sayuri :** OUAIIIS ! cria-t-elle en sautant dans la salle à manger.

**Hachikô :** Bon, je te prépare quoi ?

**Sayuri :** Euuuuuh….

**Hachikô :** Ok, je vois… Bon, je nous fais deux bentôs parce que j'ai faim aussi !

Hachikô se leva, alla dans la cuisine et prépara les bentôs.

Pendant ce temps au Togenkyo, quatre jeunes hommes, dans une jeep kaki qui roulait à une vive allure dans une vallée aride, allaient vers l'Ouest.

**Goku :** Nii, Sanzo….

**Sanzo :** Quoi !

**Goku :** Harayetta !

PAF !

Le plus jeune des quatre, Son Goku, qui avait les yeux dorés et une tignasse châtain foncé, se prit un coup de harisen sur la tête. Le propriétaire de ce harisen, Sanzo, était améthyste, avait les cheveux blonds et un chakra sur le front. On pouvait voir sur sa tempe une veine palpitant dangereusement. _(ndla : pour changer !)_

**Gojyo :** Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ca t'apprendra, saru !

PAF !

**Sanzo :** URUSEI ! Vous me vrillez les tympans vous deux !

La deuxième victime, Sha Gojyo, avait les yeux et les cheveux couleurs rouges. Tout d'un coup, la jeep s'arrêta brusquement et Sanzo faillit tomber hors de la voiture.

**Sanzo :** RAAAAH ! Hakkai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

L'interpellé, Cho Hakkai, avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs. Il le regarda en souriant.

**Hakkai :** Je crois bien que nous avons de la visite !

Sanzo se retourna et vit Kogaiji et sa bande devant eux.

**Sanzo :** Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus qu'eux !

Gojyo et Goku sautèrent hors de la jeep et se préparèrent au combat. Hakkai et Sanzo sortirent calmement, du moins pour Hakkai, de la voiture.

**Kogaiji :** Bonze Sanzo Genjyo ! Nous venons chercher ton sûtra….

**Gojyo :** On connaît la rengaine mon gars ! Et si on se battait directement ? Ca fait des jours qu'on attend ça ! provoqua-t-il en souriant.

**Dokugakuji :** C'est demandé si gentiment…

**Goku :** Je vais te rendre au centuple ce que tu m'as fait Kogaiji !

**Ririn :** Tu vas mordre la poussière Sanzo !

**Sanzo :** Mais qui m'a foutu une bande de dégénérés pareil !

Au moment où Sanzo et sa bande voulut commencer le combat, ils disparurent entourés de limbes de brouillard. Les quatre ennemis étaient complètement éberlués.

**Ririn :** Nani ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe grand frère ?

**Kogaiji :** Euh.. Je n'en sais rien Ririn !

**Dokugakuji :** Eh ben ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on aura son sûtra à ce bonze !

Plus haut, dans le paradis céleste….

**Kanzeon :** Hé ! Hé ! Hé! Je crois que nous allons bien nous amuser….

**Hachikô :** Mets System Of A Down, s'il te plaît Saru! Je préfère cuisiner en musique!

**Sayuri :** Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Saru !

**Hachikô :** Mais c'est tellement plus mignon que Sayu !

Tout en ronchonnant, Sayuri mit le CD dans le lecteur de la chaîne et augmenta le son pour qu'il soit à fond.

Breathing each other's lives   
Holding this in mind  
That if we fall, we all fall  
And we fall alone

Hachikô apporta le premier bentô à Sayuri qui dansait comme une folle sur la musique hard rock. Elle retourna dans la cuisine pour finir le sien.

We attack  
Attack, attack your fetal servitude  
We attack  
Attack, attack, attack with pesticide  
We attack  
All the years of propaganda  
We shall attack

Lorsque Hachikô finit son bentô ; elle vit des limbes de brouillards dans la cuisine. Elle posa le bentô sur la cuisinière et se retourna.

**Hachikô :** Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le brouillard se dissipa et vit quatre personnes à l'allure étrange. L'un était blond et améthyste, un autre avait les yeux dorés et une tignasse châtain, le troisième les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts, et le dernier, les cheveux rouges et les yeux rouges. Elle pâlit un peu et les regarda, étonnées.

**Hachikô :** C'est pas possible….

Elle reconnut les quatre héros de son manga préféré : Saiyuki ! Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ?

**Hachikô :** Euh.. je... qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

**Sanzo :** Ce ne serait pas plutôt à nous de te poser cette question ?

Il lui pointa son revolver sur le front et Hachikô pâlit encore plus mais de frayeur et non de surprise.

**Gojyo :** Sanzo, t'exagères pas un peu, là ? Elle a l'air terrorisé !

**Hakkai :** Tu pourrais peut-être enlever ton revolver de sa tête…

**Goku :** C'est vrai ça Sanzo ! Et… Snif ! Snif ! Mmmmh ! Ca sent boooon !

Goku se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

**Goku :** Haraye..

PAF !

**Sanzo :** Tu peux pas te la fermer un peu non?

Hachikô ria. Sanzo la regarda, un peu interloqué.

**Sanzo :** Tu rigoles alors que tu as un flingue sur la tête, toi ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, dont ceux de celle-ci étaient bleus et marron. Aucun des deux ne cillèrent. Elle finit par sourire en lui disant :

**Hachikô :** Je vois que même en vrai, tu es d'une humeur toute aussi massacrante !

Une veine apparue sur la tempe de Sanzo. Il tira dans le mur.

**Sanzo :** La prochaine fois, c'est pas à côté que je vise !

Sayuri entra en trombe dans la cuisine, la bouche pleine.

**Sayuri :** Mais qu'èfe qui f'paffe ifi ?

Sayuri vit Sanzo et sa bande et manqua de s'étouffer.

**Sayuri :** Kof ! Kof ! Kof! Mais… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que.. les gars de Saiyuki font ici? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Hachikô.

**Hakkai :** Eh bien nous-même nous ne le savons pas !

**Hachikô :** Grmblgrmblgrmbl...

Tout le monde la regarda et Hachikô rougit un peu.

**Hachikô :** Ben quoi ? J'ai faim ! Ca arrive à tout le monde ! dit-elle en regardant Goku.

Hachikô profita de l'inattention de Sanzo pour lui faire une clé de bras ce qui fit que son revolver tomba, le prit, le rangea dans un placard qu'elle ferma à clé et se retourna pour reprendre son bentô qu'elle avait posé. Sanzo lui mit un grand coup de baffeur.

PAF !

**Sanzo :** BORDEL ! TU VAS ME RENDRE MON FLINGUE !

Hachikô se retourna, une veine palpitant aussi dangereusement sur sa tempe et se mit à crier.

**Hachikô :** NON ! SI C'EST POUR QUE TU ESSAYES DE ME FLINGUER C'EST MÊME PAS LA PEINE ! ET LAISSES-MOI MANGER !

**Gojyo :** Hep ! Sanzo ! T'as trouvé quelqu'un qui gueule plus fort que toi dis donc !

**Sanzo&Hachikô :** URUSEI !

Les autres compères les regardaient, amusés. Sayuri se tourna vers Hakkai.

**Sayuri :** Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes là ?

**Hakkai :** Non. Et on ne sait pas non plus comment on a pu venir ici… Votre copine est toujours aussi.. comment dire….

**Sayuri :** Colérique ?

**Hakkai :** Mmmmh…. Oui, voilà.

**Sayuri :** Oh non ! Mais quand elle est énervée, il vaut mieux la laisser ! Comme moi ! Il ne faut pas nous chercher quand on est énervée, car sinon gare aux bleus ! D'ailleurs, ils gueulent tellement fort qu'on entend même plus notre musique !

Hachikô en avait tellement marre de Sanzo qu'elle le prit par le bras et lui fit une prise de judo qui l'envoya par terre. Elle se retourna pour prendre son bentô et le manger.

**Sayuri :** Quand je disais gare aux bleus !

Sanzo se releva et s'apprêta à gueuler sur Hachikô mais elle le coupa.

**Hachikô :** Tu me laisses bouffer en paix et après on verra si je te le rends ou pas.

**Sanzo :** QUOI ?

**Hachikô :** T'es sourd ou quoi ?

Goku mit fin à leur dispute grâce au mot magique.

**Goku :** Harayettaaaaaaaaa !

**Hachikô :** Si tu veux, y a à manger dans le fri….

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire « frigo » que le saru se rua dessus et mangea tout en un rien de temps.

**Sayuri :** Euh.. tu as tout mangé ? demanda-t-elle avec une goutte derrière la tête.

**Goku :** ….

Il ne répondit rien et devint un peu vert. Sayuri et Hachikô éclatèrent de rire sans que les quatre autres personnes ne comprennent.

**Hachikô :** Ce qui veut dire que tu as aussi mangé la pâté pour notre chat Miks….

**Sayuri :** … et que tu as mangé aussi celle de notre chien Nort.

Goku devint plus vert.

**Hachikô :** Les toilettes, c'est la première porte à gauche en sortant de la cuisine !

Goku s'y rua et tout le monde éclata de rire.

**Sayuri :** Bon, il faut peut-être qu'on éteigne notre musique de barje !

**Hakkai :** Ne vous en sentez pas obligé !

**Sanzo :** Si, parce que ça me vrille plus les tympans que les deux autres dégénérés réunis !

**Gojyo :** Moi, j'aime bien ! Ca bouge plus que notre musique du Togenkyo !

Sayuri alla quand même éteindre la musique pour que Sanzo arrête de se plaindre. Hachikô avait fini son bentô en même temps.

**Hachikô :** Si vraiment t'aimes bien Gojyo, on te passera le CD pour que tu écoutes si tu veux ! dit-elle en souriant.

Gojyo s'assit en face d'elle et parla d'une voix charmeuse.

**Gojyo :** Ce serait vraiment sympa surtout si c'est une si jolie fille qui me le propose…

Hachikô rougit un peu et rigola.

PAF !

**Gojyo :** AIE ! MAIS CA VA PAS LE BONZE DEGENERE !

**Sanzo :** Cette fois, ce n'était pas moi ! Et appelles-moi encore comme ça et je te fais sauter la cervelle, le kappa.

**Gojyo&Sayuri&Hachikô :** Hein ? C'est pas toi ?

Gojyo se tourna vers Hakkai et celui-ci sourit.

**Hakkai :** On ne drague pas une jolie fille alors qu'on ne connaît même pas son prénom !

Hachikô rougit un peu plus. Goku revint à ce moment-là, un peu moins vert.

**Goku :** Beuuuuuh…. Je ne me sens pas bien ! Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir manger de ma vie !

**Gojyo :** Eh là, guenon ! C'est impossible ce que tu viens de dire là !

**Goku :** J'suis pas une guenon, sale kappa pervers !

PAF ! PAF !

**Sanzo :** Vous allez pas commencer à nous emmerder les deux crétins….

Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles qui était pliée sur leur chaise.

**Sanzo :** Au lieu de vous marrer comme des débiles, vous pourriez nous dire vos noms. D'ailleurs, on dirait que vous nous connaissez déjà. Comment ça se fait ?

**Hachikô :** On répond dans l'ordre alors : voici Sayuri … elle montra son amie.

**Sayuri :** … Et voici Hachikô. Et si on vous connaît….

**Hachikô :** … C'est que vous êtes des héros de manga.

**Sanzo&Hakkai&Gojyo&Goku :** HEIIIIN ?

**Goku :** C'est quoi un manga ? ça se mange ?

Sayuri alla chercher un des tomes de Saiyuki dans sa chambre. Elle revint et leur montra.

**Sayuri :** Alors, je vous explique.. un manga, c'est un BD japonaise, qui se lit de droite à gauche…

**Sanzo :** On s'en fout !

**Sayuri :** … Et dans ce manga, vous êtes les héros ! Dit-elle en ignorant la remarque de Sanzo. Regardez !

Elle leur montra le tome. Ils le prirent et regardèrent toutes les pages.

**Goku :** Eh ! C'est moi là ! Et là, y a Gojyo ! Et Kogaiji !

**Gojyo :** T'as vraiment une sacré tronche quand tu t'énerves Sanzo !

**Goku :** Et là, y a…

PAF ! PAF !

Goku ne put finir son énumération et Gojyo de se moquer de Sanzo, qu'ils reçurent deux majestueux coups de harisen par celui-ci. Il se retourna ensuite, après les avoir assommés de nombreux coups d'harisen, vers Hachikô, une veine palpitant encore.

**Sanzo :** Tu as fini de manger là ? Alors, et mon revolver ?

**Hachikô :** Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que je vais te le rendre !

**Sanzo :** QUOI !

Pendant que le bonze et la jeune fille se battaient presque, Sayuri en profita pour prendre autre chose à manger et s'installa à côté de Goku qui remangeait.

**Sayuri :** C'est bon, hein ? lui demanda-telle.

**Goku :** Ouiiii ! Elle cuisine bien ta copine !

**Sayuri :** Oui ! Trop trop bien ! Quand elle fait la cuisine, c'est le paradis !

Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'Hachikô et Sanzo étaient prêts à se battre.

**Hachikô :** NOOON ! JE NE TE LE RENDRAIS PAS, TON FLINGUE !

**Sanzo :** T'AS INTERÊT SALE BAKA! TA GUEULE ET RENDS-MOI CE PUTAIN DE FLINGUE !

Sayuri soupira, remarqua qu'Hakkai commençait à dire à Gojyo qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Il fit signe que non. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle se retourna vers Goku.

**Sayuri :** Bon.. Je vais régler quelques trucs !

**Goku :** Attends ! Je vais t'aider !

Ils sautèrent tous les deux sur Sanzo pour l'arrêter mais celui-ci les envoya valser.

**Sanzo :** Mais lâchez-moi les gamins !

**Sayuri :** Quoi ! Gamins ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Elle se mit en colère et sauta sur Sanzo. Il se prit un bon coup sur la tête, ce qui le calma direct. Hachikô s'arrêta net de crier.

**Hachikô :** Hein ? Sayu… Tu te rends compte que t'as réussi à calmer ce bonze corrompu ? s'étonna-t-elle, tout bas.

**Sayuri :** Je sais ! Je suis forte après tout ! Tu le sais bien !

**Hachikô :** … Fais gaffe à tes chevilles, Saru !

**Sayuri :** M'appelles pas Saru !

Gojyo les interrompit dans leur dispute amicale.

**Gojyo :** Au fait les filles, on s'amuse bien et tout… Mais on ne sais toujours pas où nous sommes !

**Sayuri :** Euh.. Comment dire.. hésita-t-elle.

**Hachikô :** Comme vous avez pu le voir, vous n'êtes plus dans votre monde! Vous êtes dans un monde qu'on nomme Terre, où les Yokais et monstres et démons n'existent pas!  
**Sanzo :** Et comment on a fait pour atterrir là?  
**Sayuri:** Ca, vous savez bien qu'on n'en sait pas plus que vous ! Mais il faut savoir que dans notre monde, Hakkuryu ne doit absolument pas se montrer! au risque de devenir une bête de foire, et ce serait vraiment trop nul ! Goku, va falloir te restreindre un peu côté bouffe, car on doit déjà refaire les courses qu'on a fait hier, Gojyo, tu vas pas aller draguer à tire-larigot pendant le temps où vous serez dans notre monde, Sanzo, ne sort surtout pas ton flingue en public sinon y a des personnes qui vont te jeter en prison et ...  
**Goku:** C'est quoi une prison ?  
**Hachikô:** C'est un cachot, en gros !  
**Sayuri:** ... et évite de tirer dans la baraque, on a pas envie de tout refaire, et Hakkai.. bah... euh.. n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs en publics sinon nous sommes foutus ! Ah! Et côté clope, ça coûte extrêmement cher ici, et nous on fume pas! Alors….  
**Sanzo, Gojyo et Goku:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! C'EST QUOI CE MONDE ?   
**Sayuri:** Bah euh ...   
**Hachikô:** Bienvenue chez nous ! Bon, j'imagine qu'il va falloir vous hébergez ! Sinon, y en a une qui va pas être contente !

**Hakkai :** De qui parlez-vous ?

Au moment où Hakkai prononça ces mots, une lumière blanche apparue dans la cuisine. Ils virent tous une jeune femme, ayant une tunique où le haut était transparent, montrant sa poitrine nue, aux cheveux noirs tombant dans le dos et ayant un châkra.

**Hachikô :** Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup !

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Fiiiin! Non, je rigole! Bon, eh bien j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu! Une petite review quand même?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Surprise!

**Auteur :** Hachikô le super raton volant et Sayuri

**Disclaimer :** Eh non! Aucun des personnages de Saiyuki sont à moi! Par contre, Sayuri et Hachikô le sont!

**Note :** Ben voilà! Ma toute première fanfic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si je pense que ce n'est pas la mieux! Je ne serais certainement pas régulière pour la publication des chapites. Je m'en excuse d'avance! Si vous avez des commentaires à faire ( évitez ceux qui sont bêtes et méchants!), laissez des reviews. Bon, eh bien je vous dis bonne lecture!

**Histoire :** les personnages du manga Saiyuki se retrouvent dans notre monde, plus précisément, dans la cuisine d'Hachikô et Sayuri. Celles-ci vous les accueillir (de gré ET de force) chez elles. Ils seront alors témoins de faits bien étranges pour un monde soi-disant "normal".

_écriture en italique_ : pensées du personnage

ndla : note de l'auteur

nanie: quoi?

saru : singe

baka : con, idiot

urusei : la ferme, ta gueule

ero kappa : kappa pervers

k'so : merde

**Review :**

**riena-te-dire :** Merci! Eh bien je pense que ça n'a pas été très long pour attendre le deuxième chapitre! Mais pour le troisième, ça risque d'être un peu plus longtemps! et vive System Of A Down!

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Chapitre 2 : Surprise !

**Kanzeon :** Salut la compagnie !

**Sanzo :** Oh non ! Voilà la vieille carne maintenant !

**Kanzeon :** Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? demanda-t-elle en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu .

**Sanzo:** QUOI ? T'APPELES CA NOUS AMUSER ! NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! ON DOIT DEJA EMPECHER LA RESURRECTION DE GUYMAO MAIS EN PLUS, ON DOIT SE RETROUVER DANS UN AUTRE MONDE ET SE TAPER UNE HYSTERIQUE ET UNE VIOLENTE ?

**Hachikô :** Nanie ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, le bonze aux yeux de cockers !

**Sayuri :** Moi ? Violente ? Mais qui tire tout le temps, partout et qui donne des baffes sans arrêt ?

**Kanzeon :** Mais c'est qu'ils s'entendent bien en plus !

**Hachikô :** Mais pourquoi vous les avez amenés dans notre monde ? se plaignit Hachikô à Kanzeon.

**Kanzeon :** Pour que ce soit plus divertissant !

**Tous :** QUOI ?

**Hachikô :** Eh merde ! Je peux la tuer ?

Sanzo acquiesça et elle voulut sauter sur la divinité mais Hakkai l'en empêcha en la retenant par le bras.

**Hakkai :** On pourrait peut-être lui demander la vraie raison, avant de la tuer !

**Kanzeon :** Et je vous rappelle que je suis une divinité ! Je peux te tuer d'un claquement de doigt, ma petite Hachikô !

Hachikô se calma mais lui tira la langue derrière son dos _(ndla : on dirait c'est moi ça… XD)_ et Hakkai la lâcha. Il lui demanda la vraie raison.

**Kanzeon :** Sayuri et Hachikô devront vous aider à empêcher la résurrection au Togenkyo.

**Gojyo :** Quoi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Elles n'auraient pas pu venir dans notre monde ?

**Kanzeon : **Il faut d'abord qu'elles finissent certaines choses dans leur monde avant de venir dans le Togenkyo.

**Sayuri&Hachikô :** Et quel genre de choses ?

**Kanzeon :** Ca, vous le verrez bien toutes les deux dans l'avenir. Bon, je vous laisse maintenant ! A la revoyure !

La déesse disparut en laissant les six personnes en plan, dans la cuisine. Après un silence pesant, Sayuri bailla et s'étira.

**Sayuri :** Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis crevée ! Et si on allait se coucher ? _(ndla : ça passe vite la journée ici ! XD)_

**Sanzo :** Enfin une bonne idée ! Cette journée pourrie m'a crevé.

**Hachikô : **Bon, eh bien on va vous montrer vos chambres les garçons ! Suivez-nous !

Les deux jeunes filles et les garçons montèrent l'escalier en bois et arrivèrent sur un large couloir avec plusieurs portes.

**Sayuri :** J'ai pensé que toi, Sanzo, tu pourrais dormir avec Goku et Hakkai avec Gojyo, car si on met le kappa et le saru ensemble, la nuit va mal se passer je pense !

**Sanzo :** Je m'en fous tant que vous me laissez dormir.

**Hachikô :** Et toi Hakkai, ça te va ou pas ?

**Hakkai :** Ca me va parfaitement ! Tant qu'on ne vous dérange pas … Dit-il avec son éternel sourire.

**Sayuri :** C'est réglé alors !

**Gojyo :** Hein ? Et nous ?

**Hachikô :** T'as franchement envie de dormir dans la même pièce d'un bonze psychopathe ?

**Sanzo :** NANIE ?

**Gojyo :** Tout bien réfléchi… non !

Sanzo et Goku s'installèrent dans la chambre à côté de celle de Sayuri et Hakkai et Gojyo dans celle qui était à côté d'Hachikô. Gojyo voulut d'abord dormir dans la chambre d'Hachikô et voulut rentrer en même temps qu'elle. Mais Hakkai le prit par l'oreille et le traîna dans la chambre sous le regard d'une Hachikô pliée en deux devant la tête et les plaintes de Gojyo.

Le lendemain matin, Hachikô se leva, encore endormie. Elle mit sa chemise de nuit et descendit les yeux à moitié fermés. Il était onze heures. _(ndla : quelle flemmarde ! XD c'est marrant ! ça me rappelle moi encore une fois…)_ Elle arriva devant la porte de la cuisine et entendit plusieurs voix. Elle se demanda qui Sayuri avait-elle invitée ce matin. Elle ouvrit la porte.

**Hachikô :** Salut Sayu ! Bien dorm…. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FONT LA EUX ?

Tout le monde sursauta et une goutte d'eau apparue derrière la tête des personnes présentes dans la cuisine. _(ndla : on dirait pas comme ça, mais toute l'histoire NE se passe PAS QUE dans la cuisine dis donc !)_

**Gojyo :** Euh.. Tu ne te souviens pas qu'on est apparu hier, ici-même dans la cuisine derrière toi ?

**Hachikô :** Ah.. je .. euh... Ah oui! C'est vrai ! Pffffou… Je ne suis franchement pas réveillée ce matin, moi ! Mais c'est que je ne me suis pas encore habituée au fait que vous soyez là !

**Sayuri :** Ben tu sais, ils ne sont pas si méchant ! Moi, je m'entends très bien avec Goku !

**Goku :** Et moi je m'entends très bien avec Sayu !

**Gojyo :** Normal entre deux saru…. _(ndla : remarquez la rime extrêment philosophique... Gojyo : ... elle est pourrie ta blague! ndla : PAF! La ferme Ero Kappa!)_

**Goku ;** Qui c'est que tu traites de saru, le kappa pervers ?

PAF ! PAF ! PAF !

**Sayuri :** Eeeeh! Je n'ai rien dit moi!

**Sanzo :** C'était au cas où.

Sanzo reprit la lecture de son journal pendant que Sayuri et Goku dévoraient leur petit déjeuner. Hachikô se prépara un chocolat chaud et des tartines de pain frais. Ils prirent tous le petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Lorsque la vaisselle fut faite, Hachikô proposa d'aller faire les courses la journée même et donc d'aller se laver maintenant. Elle monta, rentra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et rentra dans sa douche. Elle fit verser l'eau et sentit la caresse de l'eau chaude sur elle. Elle se mit à chanter mais entendit un bruit bizarre. Elle n'y fit pas attention et continua à chanter. Elle sortit de sa douche, s'essuya, mis son boxer noir et son soutien gorge de même couleur, et sécha ses cheveux. Elle vit alors que quelque chose clochait. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte. Elle était sûre de l'avoir fermée. Elle s'approcha de la porte sans bruit et l'ouvrit brusquement. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Gojyo !

**Hachikô :** RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! T'AS INTERET À COURIR SALE KAPPA PERVERS!

Tout le monde entendit ses cris. Le kappa suivit son conseil et partit à toute vitesse suivit d'une Hachikô en furie. Ils descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre, rentrèrent brusquement dans la cuisine où tout le monde les regardèrent étonnés, firent le tour trois fois de la salle à manger et Hachikô réussit quand même à rattraper le pervers. Elle lui asséna un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui l'assoma. Elle remarqua alors la présence des quatres autres personnes stupéfaites.

**Hachikô :** Quoi ? Il m'espionnait pendant que j'étais dans ma douche !

**Sanzo :** Ca, on l'avait remarqué ! se moqua-t-il.

**Hachikô :** Hein ?

**Hakkai :** Le noir vous va très bien, Hachikô ! ajouta-t-il, un peu rouge.

Hachikô baissa la tête et vit qu'elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle devint toute rouge et remonta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre. Sayuri s'esclaffait sur le canapé. Hachikô revint, une veine battant sur sa tempe, mais habillé cette fois d'un pantalon en jean rouge et d'un débardeur jaune.

**Hachikô :** Le pervers n'a pas intérêt à se montrer devant moi pour l'instant sinon il n'a plus de tête ! Et arrêtes de te marrer Saru !

**Goku :** Hein ?

**Hachikô :** ….. Non, ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais ! Enfin, c'est pas grave ! Bon, qui viens faire les courses avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en se préparant. Parce que si vous voulez manger ce midi, il faut vous décider ! Je n'y vais toute seule !

**Sanzo :** Je viens avec toi !

**Sayuri :** Oh ! le maître Sanzo daigne aller faire les courses !

PAF !

**Sayuri :** Aïeuh…. Se plaigna-t-elle en se frottant la tête.

**Hachikô :** Il n'y a que Sanzo pour venir m'aider ? Bande de feignants !

**Hakkai :** Je propose qu'on vienne tous vous aider, Hachikô !

**Hachikô :** Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux ! Merci !

**Gojyo :** Mais qui a dit qu'on voulait venir aider ? Elle peut le faire toute seule !

PAF !

**Gojyo :** RAAH ! SAYURI! T'était pas obliger de frapper aussi fort!

**Sayuri :** Si, parce que je n'aime pas les machos ET les pervers qui regarde mes amies sous la douche !

**Gojyo :** HEIN ? Mais je ne suis pas ma…  
PAF ! PAF !

**Sanzo :** MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER LES BAKAS !

Quelques raclées et heures plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le magasin à faire les courses pour le jour même et ceux à venir.

**Hachikô :** Sayuri, on prend des râmens ou pas ?

**Sayuri :** Oui, on n'en a plus du tout à la maison !

Sanzo, qui était de l'autre côté du rayon et regardait les étalages avec curiosité, se fit bousculer par une vieille dame qui ne lui dit pas pardon. Ni une ni deux, il sortit son revolver et le mit sur le front de la dame âgée.

**Sanzo :** EXCUSE-TOI LA VIEILLE !

**La vieille dame :** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sayuri et Hachikô entendirent les cris de l'autre côté et accoururent. Elles virent alors ce qu'elle craignaient : Sanzo avait une vieille dame en joue avec son revolver.

**Sayuri :** Oh putain !

**Hachikô:** Raaah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce baka?

**Sayuri :** Sanzo, range ça tout de suite sinon on va se faire pincer.. Y a plein de monde qui nous regarde là !

**La vieille dame :** KYAAAAAAAAAA ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Sayuri:** Madame ! Madame ! Calmez-vous ! Vous n'allez qu'empirez les choses avec ce dégénéré !

**Sanzo :** NANIE ?

**Hachikô:** SANZO ! POSES CA TOUT DE SUITE !

**Sanzo:** Elle ma bousculé et elle ne m'a pas dit pardon ! Elle doit payer!

**Sayuri:** Madame, vous pouvez partir, s'il vous plaît ! Et excusez-nous !

**La vieille dame:** Ar ! Ar ! Ar ! Ar ! _(ndla : c'est le bruit qu'elle fait en courant ! …XD)_

On vit alors la peau de Sayuri virer au rouge, deux cornes pousser sur sa tête, ainsi que des ailes dans son dos. Même ses vêtements changèrent : son haut rose clair et son jean disparurent pour laisser place à un haut noir, en forme de soutien gorge, et d'un bas aussi en noir et de la forme d'un mini short.

**Hachikô:** AH NON ! CA NE VA PAS COMMENCER VOUS DEUX ! ET SURTOUT PAS ICI !

Sans faire attention aux remarques d'Hachikô, Sayuri attaqua Sanzo, qui esquiva. Ils commencèrent alors à se battre. Tous les clients du magasins les regardaient avec étonnement, curiosité et enfin avec plaisir. Hachikô vit même certain faire des paris ! Une veine apparue alors sur la tempe d'Hachikô et elle cria.

**Hahikô:** STOOOOOOOOOP ! DEHORS TOUS LES DEUX ! ON VOUS RECUPERE A LA SORTIE ! VOUS DEGAGEZ MAINTENANT !

Sayuri et Sanzo arrètèrent net, virent que tous le monde les regardaient et vit aussi Hachikô dans une colère noire. Ils sortirent gênés, sans demander leur reste.

**Hachikô :** Raaaah ! Mais quel bande de gamins tous les deux ! C'est pas possible ! Se plaignit-elle en se mettant une main sur les yeux et une sur la hanche.

Elle s'adressa ensuite au monde qui s'était accumulé autour d'eux.

**Hachikô :** Le spectacle est fini maintenant ! Vous pouvez retournez faire vos courses tranquillement !

**Un gosse :** Dis, c'était un démon ta copine?

**Hachikô :**_ Shit! Comment je vais m'en sortir moi avec Sayuri si elle se transforme tout le temps! _Euh.. Non! Bien sûr que non! Ca n'existe pas! C'était euh... une... euh... magicienne! Voilà, c'était une magicienne qui adore se déguiser! Bon, retourne avec maman maintenant, hein? Tu seras gentil! _Casse-toi, casse-toi, casse-toi!_

Tout le monde s'en allèrent (le goss eausi) et Hachikô se retrouva seule avec les trois garçons.

**Hachikô :** C'est un miracle que les autorités du magasins ne soient pas venus ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on aurait pu leur dire ! Enfin…. Soupira-t-elle en regardant ce qu'elle avait besoin d'acheter.

Elle se retourna et vit les trois garçons étonnés mais qui s'occupaient de part et d'autre pour l'aider. Elle fut alors gênée et les appela.

**Hachikô :** Heu.. les gars….

Les trois garçons se retournèrent avec un regard interrogateur et virent Hachikô gênée.

**Hachikô :** Euh… je… je voulais vous demander pardon pour les choses que je vous ai dites qui étaient méchantes… C'est que je ne me suis pas encore habituée à votre présence et donc voilà… Euh….

**Hakkai :** Ce n'est pas très grave vous savez ! Nous aussi, nous ne sommes pas très habitué à ce qu'on soit dans un nouveau monde à vrai dire !

**Goku :** On t'excuse bien sûr ! Puis Sanzo est pire !

**Hachikô :** Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Je sais ! Mais je gueule parfois plus que lui !

Gojyo se rapprocha d'Hachikô et la regarda dans les yeux. Celle-ci rougit un peu. Il sourit.

**Gojyo :** Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu es gênée ? Et quand tu ris ?

Il se prit un coup de poireau sur la tête par Hachikô.

**Gojyo :** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

**Hachikô :** C'est gentil mais je t'ai dit de ne pas draguer ! Et je ne t'ai pas pour autant pardonner pour ce matin ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle remarqua que tout le monde les regardait encore mais cette fois-ci à la "dérobée" par rapport à l'histoire du flingue de Sanzo et de la transformation de Sayuri ainsi que leur petite « dispute ».

**Hachikô :** Je crois qu'on va devoir changer d'endroit pour faire les courses, maintenant ! Il faut que je pense à les remercier ces deux là !

Ils sortirent tous les quatre du super marché, chargés des sacs des courses. Ils retrouvèrent Sayuri et Sanzo encore en train de s'engueuler, mais cette fois-ci sur le parking. Hachikô posa les courses par terre lorsqu'elle fut près d'eux.

**Hachikô :** Hum, hum….

**Sayuri :** A CAUSE DE TOI ON S'EST ENCORE FAIT REMARQUER !

**Sanzo :** FALLAIT PAS QU'ELLE ME POUSSE LA VIEILLE !

**Sayuri :** FAUT PAS SORTIR TON FLINGUE NON PLUS A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMP !

**Hachikô :** OUOUUUUUUUU !

La démone et le bonze se retournèrent vers Hachikô, menaçant.

**Sayuri&Sanzo :** QUOI ?

**Hachikô :** Euh… alors, premièrement, tous le monde vous regarde, deuxièmement, on est là bande-de-dégénérés-qui-me-tape-sur-les-nerfs ! _(ndla : essayez de dire ça super vite! A mon avis, il faut l'faire!)_

Elle se tourna vers Sanzo.

**Hachikô :** Toi, à l'avenir, attends que les gens te disent pardon gros nigaud ! Et si on ne te dit pas pardon, et bah tu le fais remarquer à la personne mais gentiment ! Tu ne lui fous pas ton flingue sur la tempe ! Sinon la personne en question risque de faire une crise cardiaque, surtout si c'est une persone agée !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sayuri.

**Hachikô :** Et toi, reprends ton apparence normale !

**Sayuri :** Hein ? Mais je suis norma….

**Gojyo :** Etre toute rouge avec des cornes et des ailes t'appelle ça normale, toi ?

**Sayuri :** K'so ! C'est pour ça que les gens avait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant son apparence normale. Je croyais que c'étais à cause de Sanzo !

**Sanzo :** Mais quelle gamine celle-là !

**Sayuri :** Gné gné gné !

**Hachikô :** Si tu fais ça, il a raison le bonze !

**Sanzo :** je parle aussi pour toi !

Hachikô lui tira la langue et lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il voulut sortir son revolver mais Hakkai l'en empêcha.

**Hachikô :** Bon, on rentre et on mange ?

**Goku :** OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! cria-t-il en sautant partout.

Ils rentrèrent alors chez Sayuri et Hachikô, lourdement chargés. Lorsqu'Hachikô ouvrit la porte, un gros chien noir lui sauta dessus. Elle lâcha les courses et tomba sous le coup de la surprise et du poids du chien. Il lui lécha alors le visage.

**Hachikô :** Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Arrêtes Nort ! Tu me chatouilles et c'est dégoûtant !

Elle repoussa le chien qui, lui, sauta ensuite sur Sayuri. Lorsqu'il eût fini de faire la fête aux deux jeunes filles, il remarqua les quatre garçons qui regardait, incrédules, la scène. Nort vient les sentir sans méchanceté. Il fut méfiant avec Sanzo _(ndla : tu m'étonnes! Sanzo : Quoi? ndla : quoi quoi? j'ai rien dit moi! C'est Sayuri! XD)_ , joyeux avec Hakkai et Gojyo par qui il se laissa caresser gaiement et sauta sur Goku pour le lécher lui aussi.

**Goku :** HA ! HA ! HA ! Arrêtes !

Les deux filles durent se mettre ensemble pour séparer le chien de Goku.

**Hakkai :** C'est donc lui votre chien ! Il est très grand !

**Sayuri :** Oui ! C'est un « Bas Rouge ».

**Goku :** Et vous n'aviez pas un chat aussi ?

**Hachikô :** Si, Miks. Il doit être dans une de nos chambres. Il viendra après. Mais Sayuri, si Nort et Miks sont là, ça veut dire que….

**Sayuri :** Ta mère est passée ! Par contre, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on va revoir nos clés !

**Hachikô :** Je l'appellerai. Mais elle aurait pu m'appeler pour nous prévenir quand même ! Enfin...

On entendit alors un gargouillis qui retentit dans toute la maison.

**Goku :** Harayett…

Gojyo fut plus rapide que Sanzo et lui asséna un coup sur la tête.

**Gojyo :** Ta gueule le singe !

**Goku :** J'suis pas un singe ! Sale kappa pervers !

**Gojyo :** Ouistiti poilu !

**Goku :** Tricheur aux cartes !

Sanzo ne tint pas plus longtemps et deux balles les frôlèrent.

**Sanzo :** MAIS VOUS ALEZ LA FERMER BANDE D'ATTARDES ! hurla-t-il avec une veine sur la tempe.

**Hachikô :** Nos murs ! Y a deux trous maintenant !

Sayuri vit Hakkai qui commençait à ranger. Elle s'empressa de lui dire de les laisser faire.

**Sayuri :** Non, non ! Laisse ! On va ranger !

**Hakkai :** Vous êtes sûre ?

**Hachikô :** Mais oui ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide pour ranger ça ! Surtout pas avec trois mecs qui sont en train de se battre !

**Gojyo :** T'ES PAS MIEUX L'BONZE QUI BOIT !

**Sanzo :** MAIS BANDE DE GAMIN VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER !

Sanzo leur asséna alors de multiples coups d'harisen.

**Sayuri :** STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! On arrête là les gars ! Bon, qu'est-ce que vous pourriez faire en attendant qu'on range ?

**Goku :** Moi je veux t'aider Sayu !

**Sayu :** Merci mon p'tit Goku mais tu ne sais pas où sont rangés les affaires !

**Goku :** Ah oui, euh …. Non, euh… je ne sais pas… bégaya-t-il en rougissant à cause de l'appellation de Sayuri.

**Hachikô :** Tiens, j'ai une idée moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous laver ! Depuis hier vous ne vous êtes pas lavés ! La douche est en haut !

Elle vit Goku et Gojyo se précipiter vers l'escalier en se tapant dessus.

**Hachikô :** Et pas de CONNERIES !

Hachikô rangea le reste de courses qui restait ainsi que Sayuri, mais dans l'autre pièce. Hachikô entendit l'eau qui coulait.

**Hachikô :** Un bon truc de fait ! soupira-t-elle.

Elle commença à prendre tous les ustensiles et ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour préparer un sukiyaki. Elle entendit Sayuri mettre Nirvana à fond. Hakkai rentra dans la cuisine déjà propre.

**Hachikô :** Tu as déjà fini Hakkai ? Tu es rapide dis donc ! rigola Hachikô.

**Hakkai :** Eh bien oui ! J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'aide !

**Hachikô :** Euh.. Je… Oui, pourquoi pas ! Merci !

Tous deux commencèrent à couper les morceaux de bœuf et elle vit qu'Hakkai allait très vite.

**Hachikô :** Ouaaaah ! Tu vas super vite !

**Hakkai :** Ha ! Ha ! Ha! Ce n'est pas vrai! Vous allez vite aussi !

**Hachikô :** Tu es toujours aussi modeste ! Mais dis moi, tu nous vouvoies, Sayu et moi alors que nous, on te tutoie ! Ca fait un peu bizarre, non ? Alors j'ai une question à te poser…

**Hakkai :** Bien sûr !

**Hachikô :** Est-ce que tu pourrais nous tutoyer, toutes les deux ? Oups ! j'ai failli oublier.. S'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux et une moue adorable.

Hakkai rigola et acquiesça. Ils commencèrent à éplucher les légumes et Hachikô rigola un peu.

**Hakkai :** Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?

**Hachikô :** Je me remémores juste la tête qu'a fait Sanzo quand Kanzeon avait dit que c'était pour s'amuser qu'elle vous avait envoyé ici !

**Hakkai :** Ha ! Ha ! Ha! C'est vrai que c'était très drôle !

**Sanzo :** Qu'est-ce que vous racontez sur moi, encore ?

Sanzo se tenait derrière Hakkai et Hachikô d'un air menaçant. Tous deux sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Ils regardèrent Sanzo avec des yeux ronds et Hachikô éclata de rire.

**Hachikô :** HOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Hakkai :** Tu es magnifique comme ça Sanzo ! s'exclama Hakkai en esssayant de se retenir de rire.

Mais l'envie de rire fut la plus forte. Hakkai et Hachikô était plié en deux devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux : un Sanzo affuté d'un peignoir rose fluo avec d'énormes fleurs dessus. _(ndla : franchement, moi, je dis que c'est à voir pour se payer une bonne tranche de rigolade ! Sanzo : CLIC! Va crever… ndla : me tue pas sinon... euh... Sayuri te fera souffrir! MOUHAHAAH!)_ Ils virent alors débarquer Goku et Gojyo dans des peignoirs du même style mais en jaune fluo et en orange fluo.

**Hakka&Hachikô :** HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Ils étaient en train de pleurer de rire. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés (grâce à quelques coup de feu), Hachikô vit que Sayuri n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle à manger, dont la porte était fermée.

**Hachikô :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la Saru ?

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle à manger.

**Hachikô :** KYAAAAAAAAAA !

Les quatre garçons vinrent en courant et virent la scène devant eux.

**Sanzo :** Eh meeeeerde ! se plaigna-t-il. 'Manquait plus qu'eux….

Devant les cinq compères se tenaient Kogaiji et toute sa bande. _(ndla : on les imagine tous avec Nirvana à fond... Magnificos!)_

**Goku :** Ouaaaais ! Baston !

**Gojyo :** Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! ricana Gojyo avec un grand sourire.

**Kogaiji :** Où sommes-nous ?

Kogaiji vit Sanzo et sortit sa phrase habituelle….

**Kogaiji :** Bonze Genjyo Sanzo, nous sommes venus prendre ton sûtra malé…

Mais…

**Hachikô :** Hé ! On connaît déjà la rengaine ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Sayuri ? demanda-t-elle en la regardant étendue par terre.

**Kogaiji :** Qui ? demanda-t-il avec un regard méprisant pour celle qui l'avait questionné.

**Hachikô :** La fille qu'est par terre, crétin ! s'exclama-t-elle en retenant sa colère. Ca va pas être Yaone ou Ririn !

Kogaiji et sa bande la regarda interloqué qu'elle sache leurs noms.

**Hachikô :** Tu réponds à ma question ?

**Kogaiji :** C'est pas compliqué à voir : on l'a assomée !

**Hachikô :** Et pourquoi ?

Hachikô sentit la colère monter mais la refoula encore une fois.

**Kogaiji :** Tu m'énerve avec tes questions ! Tu sais que je pourrais la tuer ou te tuer comme je voudrais et quand je voudrais ?

**Hachikô :** Eh bien je m'en fous complètement !

**Kogaiji :** Ah oui ?

Kogaiji commence à appeler les démons mais Hachikô l'arrêta d'un coup en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche et reprit d'un ton emplit de colère :

**Hachikô :** URUSEI ! Tu ne vas pas non plus détruire notre maison !

Elle vit Sayuri bouger et sa colère descendit. Elle se baissa pour la réveiller.

**Hachikô :** Sayu.. Sayuri ! Ok… Je garde mon calme…. Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le groupe de Kogaiji. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne l'avez qu'assomée ? Vous ne l'avez pas endormie ou je ne sais quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Dokugaku …

**Dokugaku :** Ben non…. Dit-il en se grattant la tête.

… Puis vers Yaone.

**Yaone :** Non….

… enfin vers Ririn et Kogaiji.

**Ririn :** Beuh.. Non !

**Kogaiji :** Non, on ne l'a fait que l'assommer.

Sayuri bougea dans les bras d'Hachikô.

**Hachikô :** Ah elle se réveille ! Je préviens, celui qui l'a assommé va passer vraiment un sale quart d'heure !

**Sayuri :** Mmmmmmh… Keskispasse ?

**Hachikô :** Euh… Eh bien…. Kogaiji et sa bande est apparue et l'un des quatre t'a assommée et on t'a retrouvé par terre, je me suis engueulée avec Kogaiji, pour pas changer et voilà, on est rendu là !

Elle vit une veine palpiter sur la tempe de Sayuri.

**Sayuri :** Kogaiji…. C'est bien toi qui m'a assommé ?

**Hachikô :** Tous aux abris !

Tout le monde suivirent Hachikô dans la pièce voisine sauf Kogaiji évidemment.

**Kogaiji :** Euh.. oui !

Ils entendirent un BOUM ! retentissant, la musique arrêtée et Sayuri revint.

**Sayuri :** Il a eu son compte.

**Hachikô :** Bon, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts ! Ouh là ! Mon pauvre ! Elle t'a mis une bonne droite dis donc ! Tu l'as bien cherché à vrai dire !

**Kogaiji :** Mmmmmh…..

Tout le monde éclata de rire même Sanzo. Hachikô le regarda, étonnée.

**Hachikô :** Tiens….. C'est la première fois que je vois Sanzo rire !

**Sanzo :** Tu veux un deuxième trou de balle ? demanda-t-il, menaçant, en s'arrêtant direct de rire.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

**Hachikô :** Non sans façon !

**Sayuri :** Sans rancune Kogaiji… Tiens, de la glace….

**Hakkai :** Nous pouvons peut-être passer à table puisque tout est prêt!

**Goku&Ririn&Sayuri&Hachikô :** OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAIS !

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Et Voilà! Fin du deuxième chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaît encore! Bon, le chien Nort et le chat Miks feront peu d'apparition dans les prochains chapitres (du moins, le chapitre 3 qui est toujours en cours d'écriture). Donc ne vous en étonnez pas si je n'en parle pas beaucoup! (mais qui ce soucierait de ça?) Et désolée, ça doit être trop chiant, mais je mets des remarques à chaque fois.. J'essaierai de freiner un peu mes envies de "remarques"! XD Review?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Arts Martiaux

**Auteur :** Hachikô le super raton volant

**Disclaimer :** Eh non! Aucun des personnages de Saiyuki sont à moi! Par contre, Sayuri et Hachikô le sont!

**Note :** Ben voilà! Ma toute première fanfic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si je pense que ce n'est pas la mieux! Je ne serais certainement pas régulière pour la publication des chapites. Je m'en excuse d'avance! Si vous avez des commentaires à faire ( évitez ceux qui sont bêtes et méchants!), laissez des reviews. Bon, eh bien je vous dis bonne lecture!

**Histoire :** les personnages du manga Saiyuki se retrouvent dans notre monde, plus précisément, dans la cuisine d'Hachikô et Sayuri. Celles-ci vous les accueillir (de gré ET de force) chez elles. Ils seront alors témoins de faits bien étranges pour un monde soi-disant "normal".

_écriture en italique_ : pensées du personnage

ndla : note de l'auteur

nanie: quoi?

saru : singe

baka : con, idiot

urusei : la ferme, ta gueule

ero kappa : kappa pervers

k'so : merde

**Reviews :**

**riena-te-dire : **Tu m'étonnes! Sanzo avec un peignoir rose fluo. J'aiemrai trop voir ça! Quitte à payer! XD Alors, là, tu ne peux pas te plaindre! Si je ne vais pas assez vite pour toi, je crois que je ne peux plus rien faire.. XD Profites-en car après, ça sera plus long je pense! TT

Pour Sayuri, ça tu vas le savoir dans le chapitre! Et oui, y aura des couples! Mais chut! Secret secret..

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Chapitre 3 : Arts Martiaux

Après un après-midi et une soirée bien chargés, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Les filles préparèrent d'autres chambres pour Kogaiji, Dokugaku, Yaone et Ririn. Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveillèrent tard. Ils décidèrent donc de faire directement le repas de midi. Le petit groupe profita du beau temps dans le jardin pendant qu'Hachikô et Hakkai préparait le repas. _(ndla : bon, je sais, ça ne se passe que dans la cuisine pour l'instant… Mais patience ! Ca va changer ! )_

**Hachiko:** Tu n'es pas forcé de m'aider, tu sais!

**Hakkai :** Et pourquoi ça ? Tu nous héberge ! Et puis je veux t'aider et être avec toi j'adore ça !

Hachikô n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle en devient toute rouge et essaye de changer de discussion.

**Hachiko:** Euh… Sayuri et Goku sont encore en train de faire les mariols dans le jardin… C'est bien qu'ils s'entendent tous les deux… Enfin, entre deux Saru ! Compléta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

**Hakkai :** Oui, c'est vrai ! Je n'avais jamais vu Goku s'attacher autant à quelqu'un, à part Sanzo !

Hachiko sourit et les autres vinrent leur demander si'ils voulaient une balade avec eux. Hachikô refusa car elle n'avait pas fini de tout préparer ainsi que Hakkai pour la même raison.

**Hachiko:** Tu n'y vas pas Hakkai ? Pourtant tu pourrais en profiter pour te dégourdir !

**Hakkai :** Oui, mais je te l'ai déjà, j'aime passé du temps avec toi !

Hachikô rougit encore et Gojyo, ayant assisté à la scène les taquine un peu avec une dernière phrase avant de sortir.

**Gojyo :** Bon, eh bien on vous laisse les tourtereaux !

Hakkai rigole mais rougit un peu. Trois heures plus tard, alors qu'Hachikô se prélassait dans le jardin et Hakkai lisait, Sayuri et Goku rentre en trombe dans la cuisine.

**Sayuri :** Hachi-saaaaaaaan ! J'ai faaaaaaim !

**Goku :** Hakkaaaaaaaai ! J'ai faaaaaim !

Bam ! Bam !

**Sanzo :** 'Pouvez pas vous taire des fois ?

**Sayuri&Goku :** Mouaïeuh !

Hachikô et Hakkai rentre dans la maison et voit deux saru assomés mais qui se mettent en poitions de combat devant Sanzo. Lorsqu'ils le virent sortir son revolver et le pointer sur eux, ils allèrent l'un se cahcer derrière Hakkai et l'autre derrière Hachikô.

**Hachikô :** C'est quoi cet acte de rebellion dites donc ? Dit-elle en rigolant.

**Sayuri :** On voulait voir si on pouvait battre Sanzo mais il a vraiment une tête qui fait trop peur ! _(Sanzo : Quoi !)_ En tout cas, avec Goku on va faire un tournoi d'arts martiaux !

**Goku :** Oui et on va tout gagné! _(ndla : ou tout casser ?)_

**Sayuri :** Ouais, on est le super duo ! _(ndla : de tarés oui !)_

**Hakkai :** Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mais pour gagner, il faut d'abord s'entraîner !

**Sayuri :** Je te bat quand je veux, Hakkai !

**Hakkai :** Je voudrais voir ça ! Provoqua-t-il avec son éternel sourire.

**Hachikô :** Bon, comme vous n'allez pas faire ça dans la salle à manger, allons plutôt admirer vos exploits dans la salle d'entraînements en bas !

Tout le monde descendirent en suivant Hachikô. Ils se retrouvèrent au sous-sol dans une pièce fraîche où se trouvait tout un équipement pour s'entraîner . Hakkai et Sayuri si mirent au centre de la pièce, sur les tatamis, et les autres s'assirent sur le sol pour regarder le match.

**Goku :** Vas-y Sayuri !

**Hachiko :** Vous cassez quelque chose et je vous tue tous les deux sans distinction !

Sayuri, qui regardait Hachikô parler en opinant du chez, ne vit pas le coup de pied d'Hakkai mais l'esquiva sans grande difficulté. Elle envoya un coup de poing dans la tête d'Hakkai qui tomba contre le mur.

**Sayuri :** Qui c'est la meilleure, alors ?

**Hakkai :** Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Sayuri, dit-il alors qu'un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

Hakkai se releva brusquement et envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de Sayuri qui ne put l'éviter et cracha du sang. Elle tomba par terre.

**Sayuri :** Kof ! Kof ! Kof ! Tu vas voir…

Tout le monde vit alors la peau de Sayuri virer au rouge, deux fines cornes poussant sur son front ainsi que deux ailes noires gigntesques dans son dos.

**Sayuri :** Come on boy! I want to kill you!

**Hachiko :** Sayuri ! Arrêtes sinon tu vas le tuer!

**Hakkai :** Ne t'inquiète pas Hachikô! Tout va bien se passer !

Le groupe de Kogaiji regarda Sayuri bouche bée, transformée pour la deuxième fois en démone. Sayuri attrapa Hakkai par le cou, et l'envoie contre le mur. Hakkai se releva tant bien que mal et sentit du sang couler abondamment sur sa joue. Il saignait à l'arcade. Sayuri voulut l'attraper mais il répondit par un coup de coude que Sayuri prit dans la tête. Sa nature de démone prit le desus et ses yeux devinrent alors rouges et reflétaient la colère. Elle sauta sur hakkai qu'elle jeta par terre et voulut lui sauter dessus une deuxième fois. Hachikô se leva et lui plaça la main sur le front en se plaçant devant Hakkai. Les deux groupes virent alors une lumière dorée s'échapper de la main d'Hachikô et aller dans le front de Sayuri. Elle se calma aussitôt et redevint humaine. Hakkai resta allongé par terre, vaincu.

**Hakkai :** Je crois bien que tu as gagné, Sayuri !

Sayuri fit une mine triste et s'excusa.

**Sayuri :** Je suis désolée, je ne me rend pas tout a fait compte de ce que je fait quand

je suis transformé et parfois ma nature de démone reprend le dessus. Pardon.

**Hakkai :** Ce n'est rien ! Tu es toute excusée !

Hakkai voulut se relever mais Hchikô l'en empêcha en se plaçant au dessus de lui et en lui mettant la main sur ses blessures. Elles guérirent aussi vites qu'elles étaient apparu. Il n'y avait aucune cicatrice. Hakkai devint un peu rouge en sentant la main d'Hachikô passer sur son corps.

**Hakkai :** Je.. euh.. Merci.

Ils remontèrent tous en haut et Goku et Sayuri se jetèrent sur le sukiyaki d'Hakkai et Hachikô.

**Goku :** F'est sfupfer bfon ! s'exclama-t-il la bouche pleine.

**Sayuri :** F'est vfrai !

**Hachikô&Hakkai :** Merci !

Sanzo, assis sur sa chaise était songeur. Hachikô le remarqua et lui demanda pourquoi il était comme ça.

**Sanzo :** Je me posais la question…. Comment ça se fait que Sayuri est une démone et que toi tu ais des « pouvoirs » je-ne-sais-trop-quoi alors qu'apparemment les humains de cette planète sont « normaux » ?

**Hachikô :** Eh bien, mon père était un homme qui faisait parti d'une organisation secrète de sorciers où ils utilisaient des pouvoirs qui sont à l'intérieur de nous mais la plupart des humains ne sont pas au courant de ce phénomène. Malgré l'interdiction de n'apprendre à personne d'autre la façon d'utiliser nos pouvoirs, mon père m'appris comment faire. Personne ne découvrit notre petit secret, pas même ma mère. Le jour de mes 15 ans, mon père m'appris qu'on allait accueillir une fille de mon âge qui s'appellait Sayuri. Elle arriva le soir même et on devint amie dès que l'on se vit. Un jour, quand j'allais dans la salle d'entraînement, je vis Sayuri avec la peau rouge, des cornes et des ailes. Elle me vit et pris peur. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais mon père arriva au bon moment et l'en empêcha. Sayuri se calma et redevint humaine. Il m'expliqua alors que les démons et Satan existaient. Bon, Satan, c'est le « chef » des démons. Il m'apprit que justement il avait plusieurs fois parlé avec Lui. Je cru tout d'abord qu'il avait fait un pacte avec lui. Mais non, ils étaient… amis ! J'en étais clouée sur place. Il me dit que Sayuri était sa fille mais qu'il voulait qu'elle vive parmi les humains pour la protéger des autres démons. Mon père et Sayuri crut que j'allais la rejeter. Mais pas du tout ! J'étais toute excitée en sachant ça! Mon père me fit rencontrer pas longtemps après, Satan lui-même. Sayuri put comme ça revoir son père et moi parler avec lui. En repartant j'étais très contente !

Le visage d'Hachikô se rembrunit tout d'un coup.

**Hachikô :** Mon père voulut alors démissionner de l'organisation. Ils ont tout de suite accepté. Ce qu'on a trouvé louche d'ailleurs. La nuit d'après, des personnes de cette organisation s'introduire chez nous. Ils découvrirent Sayuri et grâce à un détecteur de démons, ils découvrirent Sayuri sous sa véritable forme. Ils voulut alors la tuer. Mais comme je dormais dans la même chambre, je me révaillais à temps et empêchèrent l'homme de la tuer en lui envoyant un sort. Mon père entendirent alors le bruit et se leva. Lorsqu'il vit les intrus dans ma chambre, il leur envoya des sorts. Mais l'un d'eux fit exception en évitant les sorts. Mon père réussit à le blesser mais l'intrus envoya un sort puissant que mon père ne put éviter. Ils mourut sur le coup.Trop blessé pour nous tuer, il s'en alla rapidement mais, mais je reconnus l'intrus. C'était mon oncle Takeshi.

Une larme perla sur sa joue et tout le monde restèrent assis là sans oser dire quelque chose. Hachikô essuya la larme du revers de la main et sourit.

**Hachikô :** Voilà, vous savez tout ! Cela s'est passé il y a trois an et je m'entraîne pratiquement tous les jours pour pouvoir un jour me venger !

**Gojyo :** Euh.. Et si on sortait ? Parce que j'ai pas envie de rester dans une ambiance aussi triste ! Hachikô, tu veux venir avec nous ?

**Hachikô :** Nan merci, c'est bon !

**Gojyo :** Bon, eh bien, qui m'aime me suive !

Sayuri, Goku et Hakkai restèrent avec Hachikô. Hakkuryu se plaça sur les genoux d'Hachikô. Elle le caressa.

**Hachikô :** Bon, c'est triste mais on ne va pas rester sur ce sujet toute l'après-midi. J'étais joyeuse toute à l'heure et ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêcher de l'être encore maintenant !

Elle se leva et prit le téléphone. Elle fit un numéro et demanda à une certaine Yukino de les rejoindre dans la salle d'en bas. Elle raccrocha et descenda en bas en disant à Sayuri de la suivre. Elle alla dans la même pièce qu'Hachikô. Vingt minutes plus tard, Goku et Hakkai, qui se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient, entendirent le bruit d'une guitare électrique, d'une basse et d'une batterie.. Ils descendirent voir ce qui se passait et virent les deux filles et une qu'il ne conaissait pas jouer ensemble un air d'Avenged Sevenfold. Sayuri était à la basse, Hachikô à la guitare et une jeune fille du même âge, Yukino, qu'elles était à la batterie. Sayuri et Hachikô les virent et se mirent toutes les deux à leur micro pour chanter.

(Give me your hand,  
blood is spilt and man will follow  
infernal man, punishment too great to bear)  
Conceived and born was one of light  
Rain and dark, the other born black night

Raise your head and taste the courage  
(the one of light)  
Fall from grace, unholy night

I've come here to kill you,  
won't leave until you've died  
Murder born of vengeance,  
I closed my brothers eyes tonight...

(Give me your hand,  
blood is spilt and man will follow  
infernal man, punishment too great to bear)  
Conceived and born was one of light  
Rain and dark, the other born black night

Raise your head and taste the courage  
(the one of light)  
Fall from grace, unholy night

I've come here to kill you,  
won't leave until you've died  
Murder born of vengeance,  
I closed my brothers eyes tonight...

It's cold tonight as the clouds turn grey  
and from my hands to my brothers grave

You took his side, you took his gift,  
feel the power of a fallen man,  
crestfallen man...

Far away in this land I must go,  
out of the site of the One.  
A punishment sent from his hand  
a hardship that no one should know  
Now go out of the site of the One,  
away in this land you must go.

Where has he gone? What have you done?  
A voice commands from high above this earth.  
From the soil his blood cries out to me  
Murder, liar, vengeance, deceit.

Far away in this land I must go,  
out of the site of the One.  
A punishment sent from his hand  
a hardship that no one should know  
Now go out of the site of the One,  
away in this land you must go.

A la fin de la chanson, Sayuri et Hachikô échangèrent d'instrument et jouèrent un autre morceau d'Avenged Sevenfold devant les deux garçons ébahis. Elles continuèrent à jouer pendant ½ heure. Elles présentèrent Yukino aux deux garçons mais celle-ci devait maintenant rentrer chez elle. Ils remontèrent tous en haut. Hakkai et Goku voulurent poser des question mais le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Sayuri décrocha.

**Sayuri :** Allô ? Oui, je suis Sayuri... PARDON? Je.. euh… D'accord, nous arrivons!

Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers Hachikô et les deux garçons.

**Sayuri :** Euh…. Respire Hachikô, d'accord ? Zen, cooooool !

**Hachikô :** Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Accouche !

**Sayuri :** Ok.. Eh bien, la petite bande qui est partie tout à l'heure….

**Hachikô :** Continue, t'arrêtes ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Sayuri :** Ils-ont-été-arrêtés-par-la-police ! sortit-elle d'une traite.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

A Suivre... Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4 : Takeshi

**Auteur :** Hachikô le super raton volant et Sayuri

**Disclaimer :** Eh non! Aucun des personnages de Saiyuki sont à moi! Par contre, Sayuri et Hachikô le sont!

**Note :** Oh la vache! 6 mois! C'est long! XD Trop désolée pour ceux qui lisaient ma fanfic! J'ai... comment dire.. cherche des excuses euuuuuuuh... Bon, ok, j'ai eu parfois vraiment la flemme de continuer et aussi j'ai aps mal de boulot (surtout cette semaine, mais je suis quand même sur l'ordi aujourd'hui! Pas bien Hachikô! Pas bien!) Rah là là! Mais vivement les vacances de Noël franchement! Bref, voilà la suite dans ce suuuuuuperbe chapitre 4! Avec un personnage.. euh... Bref, lisez et vous verrez!

**Histoire :** Après avoir acceuillis les personnages de Saiyuki chez elle, ceux-ci font une grosse bourde et se retrouvent en taules... (_ndla :_ mais qu'ils sont c ceux là! _Sanzo :_ Quoi?! _ndla :_ rien mon Sanzo chéri, rendort tooooooooooi!)

_écriture en italique_ : pensées du personnage

ndla : note de l'auteur

nanie: quoi?

saru : singe

baka : con, idiot

urusei : la ferme, ta gueule

ero kappa : kappa pervers

k'so : merde

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Chapitre 4 : Takeshi

**Hachikô :** ….

Hachikô est complètement abattue. Elle alla dans la cuisine, prit un grand verre d'eau avec une aspirine sentant le mal de tête arriver et une grande inspiration. Hakai arriva dans la cuisine, suivi de Sayuri et de Goku, et posa une main sur l'épaule droite d'Hachikô.

**Hakkai :** Euh… Tu vas bien Hachikô ?

Hachikô se retourna un peu surprise et hocha la tête.

**Hachikô :** Oui, oui, ça va.Je vais dans ma chambre chercher mon sac et on y va.

Sayuri, Goku et Hakkai se regardèrent, éttonés qu'elle ne soit pas en colère. Mais un bruit dans la chambre d'Hachikô les contredit. Ils entendirent alors les hurlements d'Hachikô.

**Hachikô :** JE VAIS LES TUER !!!!!!!!!!

Ils montèrent et la vit sortir.

**Hachikô :** Bon, reprit-elle sur un ton calme, on va les chercher, on va essayer de s'expliquer avec les flics et JE VAIS TOUS LES TUER !!!!!!!!!

**Sayuri :** Euh.. calme-toi ! Tu feras ça quand on sera sorti du comissariat ! Et il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves sur les flics sinon, on aura encore plus d'ennuis !

**Goku :** c'est quoi des flics ? ça se mange ?

**Sayuri:** Euh.. non Goku ! quand on sera dans le comissariat, là où il y a les policiers, tu ne les appellera pas « flics » mais « policiers », d'accord ? Et ne dis rien à part bonjour ! Les policiers sont des personnes qui doivent faire respecter la loi ! …Et la loi, c'est un ensemble de règles ! Et maintenant, plus de questions, d'accord Goku ?

**Goku :** Oui, Sayu !

Goku et Hakkai se changèrent pour ressembler aux personnes de ce monde. Sayuri, Goku, Hakkai et Hachikô sortirent de la maison et arrivèrent devant le comissariat.

**Sayuri :** Goku, tu ne dis rien qui pourrait vous faire du mal, d'accord ?

Goku hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris.

**Hakkai :** Et j'imagine que moi aussi !

**Hachikô :** Oui ! En tout cas, ne parlez pas de vos pouvoirs, ni des Yokais, ni.. merde !!!!!

**Hakkai :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Hachikô :** Kogaiji et sa bande !!! Ils vont voir qu'ils ne sont pas humains !!!

**Goku :** Mais non !

**Sayuri :** Hein ? Pourquoi non ?

**Hakkai :** Parce qu'on leur a prêté des contrôleurs de pouvoirs Yokai !

**Sayuri :** On est au moins sorti d'affaire de ce côté là…..

Hachikô rentra la première, fulminant de rage, et les trois autres suivirent.

**Sayuri :** Bonjour ! Nous venons pour le fait que vous avez arrêté six personnes, dans ce quartier ! dit-elle au policier, assis derrière le bureau.

**Le policier :** Ah ! c'est vous qui venez les chercher ! Eh ben dites donc, ce sont de sacrés coco !

**Sayuri :** Ah… ah bon ?

Sayuri s'attendait au pire de la part d'Hachikô mais à son grand soulagement, Hachikô discutait avec Hakkai et Goku et n'avait rien entendu.

**Le policier :** Oh oui ! Le gars aux cheveux rouges et son pote qui lui ressemble n'arrêtent pas de faire des blagues perverses aux policières qui passent…

**Sayuri :**_C'est bien eux ça !_

**Le policier :** … Le blond a un « truc » rouge au front…

**Hachikô :** Et c'est pour ça qu'ils vous semblent louches, ces gars-là ? demanda-t-elle.

**Le policier :** Pas vraiment ! Mais c'est surtout qu'ils parlent d'un pays… euh… le To.. le Toga…

**Hakkai :** Ce n'est pas très grave ! Continuez s'il vous plaît !

Les quatres compères s'attendaient au pire.

**Le policier :** Ils parlent aussi d'une résurrection et de monstres…

**Hachikô :**_K'so ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ceux là ?!_ Ils viennent en effet de l'étranger, plus précisément du Sud de l'Inde, et il s'agit d'une légende parlant d'une résurrection d'un dieu et de monstres ! essaya-t-elle de rattraper.

**Le policier :** Eh ben ! Vous en savez des choses !

**Hachikô :** Merci ! Mais vous savez, on apprend beaucoup de choses avec eux ! Est-ce que vous allez bientôt les libérer ?

**Le policier :** Bien sûr ! En tout cas, ça les a calmé d'être un peu en prison !

Il se tourna vers un autre policier .

**Le policier :** Patrick ! Va libérer les six zigotos, s'il te plaît !

**Sayuri :** On a oublié de vous demander… POURQUOI sont-ils allés en prison ?

**Le policier :** Il y a le grand blond qui a voulu taper sur la gamine car elle lui était montée dessus…

**Hachikô :** Oh Ririn ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant la main sur les yeux.

**Le policier :** … Ensuite, ils ont tous voulu se battre ! En plus, dans un parc avec des gosses !

**Sayuri :** C'est pas vrai…. _On va entendre gueuler en rentrant ! Mais ce sera bien fait pour eux !_

Goku fit le premier à voir la groupe qui arrivait, en l'occurrence : Sanzo, Gojyo, Kogaiji, Dokugakuji, Yaone et Ririn.

**Goku :** Sanzo ! Gojyo !

**Gojyo :** Salut Oustiti ! Salut tout le monde !

**La bande à Kogaiji :** Salut !

**Goku :** J'suis pas un ouistiti, sale kappa !

**Sayuri :** STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !! Vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux !

Ririn sauta sur les deux filles et les embrassa sur les deux joues.

**Ririn :** Salut !

**Hachikô :** Ouais, salut. Répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

**Ririn :** Ben ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**Hachikô :** Rien. On rentre ?

Ils sortirent tous du comissariat sans encombre, malgré les coups d'œil des policiers.

**Sanzo :** Heureusement qu'ils nous ont laissé sortir de la prison sinon….

**Hachikô :** Tais-toi !

Sanzo se tut sans rien dire. Pendant le trajet pour rentrer chez Sayuri et Hachikô, tout le monde sentit la colère d'Hachikô monter petit à petit et vit l'éclat de ses yeux refléter la colère. Le groupe se taisait, de peur de la faire éclater. Arrivés à la maison, Hachikô brisa le silence.

**Hachikô :** Les six personnes qui sont allés faire une petite « visite » au commissariat vont dans le salon et TOUT DE SUITE !!

Les personnes en question allèrent directement dans la pièce, sans demander leur reste. Hachikô les suivit mais s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers Sayuri, Goku et Hakkai.

**Hachikô :** Je crois que vous allez m'entendre gueuler mais ne venez pas, d'accord ? Je pourrais vous gueuler dessus alors que vous n'avez rien fait ! Ce serait bête, non ? dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se retourna et alla dans la salle à manger. Elle referma la porte délicatement et se retourna, une veine palpitant dangereusement. Elle les regarda et laissa toute sa colère sortir.

**Hachikô :** MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS ?! VOUS VOULEZ QU'ON AIT DES ENNUIS ?

**Sanzo :** Non mais faut se calmer !

**Hachikô :** URUSEI ! VOUS VOUS BATTEZ EN PLEINE RUE, VOUS VOUS FAITES CHOPER, ON A FAILLI AVOIR DE GROS ENNUIS PAR VOTRE FAUTE ET TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ?

Sanzo se mit lui aussi en colère.

**Sanzo :** MAIS ARRÊTES UN PEU TES GAMINERIES !!!!

Hachikô le regarda interloquée. Le ton de sa voix baissa mais était lourd de reproche et de colère.

**Hachikô :** Mes gamineries ? Tu appelles ça des gamineries ? T'es con ou quoi ? Imagine qu'on ait eu de très graves ennuis, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait, hein ?

**Sanzo :** Il ne s'est rien passé de grave aujourd'hui, à ce que je sache ?

Sanzo parla trop vite. Sayuri rentra à ce moment pour savoir la cause de la baisse de ton d'Hachikô et de Sanzo et vit alors un homme qui apparut dans le dos d'Hachikô, tenant un poignard recourbé. Il était tout de noir vêtu et le bas de son visage était caché par un tissu noir.

**Sayuri :** HACHIKÔ ! ATTENTION !

Hachikô vit le regard de Sanzo passer de la colère à la surprise et voulut se retourner mais on l'en empêcha en la bloquant et elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa gorge.

**L'homme :** T.t.t.t… Ne bouge pas trop, tu risquerais de tachée de rouge ta jolie gorge !

L'homme appuya en même temps sur sa gorge et un filet de sang coula. Hachikô reconnut cette voix. Sa fureur monta encore plus. Elle vit Hakkai à ce moment là.

**Hakkai :** NON ! HACHIKÔ !

**L'homme :** Mais voilà l'amoureux !

Hachikô se demanda pourquoi il l'appelait comme ça. Elle vit Hakkai rougir mais elle vit aussi un éclair de fureur passer dans les yeux d'Hakkai.

**Kogaiji :** Enlèves ton poignard de sa gorge si tu ne veux pas mourir !

Tous se préparèrent alors au combat : Sanzo sortit son revolver, Kogaiji était prêt à se servir de la magie, Hakkai de son Kî, Goku, Gojyo et Yaone invoquèrent leur arme et Ririn se mit en position de garde. Sayuri avait elle aussi reconnut cette voix et la peur l'immobilisait. Elle ne pouvait pas se tranformer. Et elle ne devait pas.

**Sayuri :**_Non… Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Que va-t-il provoquer encore comme malheur ?_

Hachikô vit la peur dans les yeux de Sayuri et sourit en voyant alors tout le monde prêt à se battre pour elle.

**Hachikô :** Non ! merci mais laissez…

**L'homme :** Je vois que tu es devenue raisonnable ma petite Hachikô !

**Hachikô :** Silence yarou ! Je n'ai pas fini !

Tout le monde fut interloquée par le ton remplit de haine et par la provocation d'Hachikô alors qu'elle avait un poignard sous la gorge. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

**L'homme :** Tu as toujours autant d'audace dis-moi ! Même avec un couteau sous la gorge ! Mais je te laisses continuer ! ironisa-t-il.

**Hachikô :** Laissez… C'est MON COMBAT !!

Hachikô lui assena un coup de le ventre, profita de la surprise de l'homme pour lui faire une clé de bras pour qu'il lâche son poignard et l'envoya contre le mur. Elle prit le poignard et le lança. Il trancha juste le bandeau en entaillant la joue de la « cible » pour pouvoir voir son visage. Tout le monde ne furent pas trop étonnés par la force d'Hachikô mais par son visage qui ne reflétait rien d'autre que de la haine. Même ses yeux avait l'éclat de ce sentiment.

**Hachikô :** Je me disais bien aussi… Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir Takeshi !

**Takeshi :** Tu m'as reconnu bien avant de m'arracher le bandeau j'imagine…

**Hachikô :** C'est difficile d'oublier la voix et la personne qui à tué mon père sous mes yeux !

Tout le monde fut estomaqué sauf Sayuri qui avait de plus en plus peur. Takeshi prit un des sabres dans son dos et assena un coup qu'Hachikô esquiva sans difficulté.

**Takeshi :** Tu te débrouilles beaucoup que la dernière fois, dis-moi ! dit-il avec un sourire malveillant.

**Hachikô :** Et beaucoup mieux que tu ne le crois ! Ce combat-ci sera un combat à mort aujourd'hui !

**Takeshi :** Ca me plaît, princesse!

**Hachikô:** Ne m'appelle pas princesse, sale serpent !

Hachikô fit apparaître un sabre puis les coups s'ensuivirent à toute allure. Hachikô finit par briser la lame de Takeshi mais celui-ci envoya un sort à Hachikô qu'elle esquiva. Elle ne vit pas le poignard qu'il avait lancé et il lui rentra dans le flanc. Elle lâcha le sabre sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur. Elle enleva le poignard sans un cri et sa fureur monta.

**Hachikô :** Je vais te tuer !

Hachikô arriva alors à une vitesse fulgurante derrière Takeshi mais celui-ci se retourna. Elle lui mit alors un coup dans le ventre, il se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur et il sentit alors le genou d'Hachikô contre sa tête qui le mit part terre. Il se releva plein de sang, sans se protéger. Hachikô profita de cette ouverture pour lui mettre un coup sur un point vital. Mais il l'esquiva. Elle essaya alors plusieurs coup qu'il esquiva sauf le dernier. Il était alors à terre et sentit un sabre sur sa gorge.

**Hachikô :** Alors, ça fait quoi d'être dans la même position de mon père il y a cinq ans ?

Takeshi la regarda plein de haine.

**Takeshi :** Tu es devenue plus forte que ton père !

**Hachikô :** A cause de qui ? Qui est le salaud qui a tué mon père ? Qui est le salaud qui a bossé pour des pourris qui voulait tuer des personnes innocentes ?

Hachikô, à cause de sa fureur, provoqua une ouverture dans sa garde. Takeshi en profita pour attraper un de ses poignard et lui lancer dans l'abdomen. Elle ne put l'esquiver, et surprise, lâcha son sabre. Takeshi se releva mais vit tout les compagnons d'Hachikô qui venait sur lui pour le battre et aider Hachikô. Il se tourna vers sa victime, encore consciente.

**Takeshi :** je reviendrai…..

Il se « volatilisa » entouré de nimbes de brumes. Hakkai se précipita sur Hachikô qui s'était évanouie. Il referma ses plaies béantes, au cou et au ventre, grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il la prit dans ses bras.

**Hakkai :** Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je vais la déposer sur son lit.

**Sayuri :** Je viens avec toi ! dit-elle inquiète.

Lorsque Hakkai et Sayuri furent partis, Gojyo osa poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête, pendant qu'ils rangeaient.

**Gojyo :** Dites, pourquoi le mec a appelé Hakkai « l'amoureux » ?

Hakkai déposa délicatement Hachikô sur son lit. Sayuri resta sur le aps de la porte.

**Sayuri :** Elle ira mieux, tu penses ?

**Hakkai :** Oui, elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Elle récupère extrêmement vite!

Sayuri soupira.

**Sayuri :** La conaissant et vu tout ce qu'elle a enduré auparavant, je trouve ça normal. Ma pauvre Hachikô. Je n'ai jamais pu être toujours à ses côtés dans les moments les plus durs. Même lorsqu'elle était à côté de moi, je ne voyais pas qu'elle allait mal. Franchement, s'enticher du'ne fille comme moi qui plus est, est la fille de Satan !

**Hakkai :** Ne dis pas ça ! Je pense qu'elle t'aime beaucoup ! Mais les fois où elle allait mal et qu'elle ne te le montrais pas, elle voulait sans doute que tu ne te fasses pas de souci pour elle. Enfin de compte, vous êtes pareilles toutes les deux ! Toujours à penser aux autres avant de penser à vous-même! Je pense qu'il faut parfois faire le contraire…..

**Sayuri :** Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Et si, pour une fois, sans te soucier des autres, tu appliquais ce que tu viens de dire en exprimant tes sentiments à Hachikô? Demanda-t-elle en s'allant et en voyant Hakkai rougir.

Hakkai rougit mais ne dis rien. Elle avait visé juste. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda alors la chambre d'Hachikô dans laquelle il rentrait pour la première fois. Il vit des posters accrochés au murs, des photos aussi. Il vit Hachikô, Sayuri et un homme plus âgé sur une des photos. Il en conclut que c'était sans doute le père d'Hachikô. Il vit la mine heureuse d'Hachikô sur la photo. Celle qu'elle n'avait plus. Il reporta son attention sur Hachikô. Il rougit une nouvele fois et prit sa main. Il s'approcha alors d'Hachikô et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il les retira au bout de quelques secondes, il devint encore plus rouge et sortit sans faire de bruit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Hachikô était réveillée.

Hachikô s'assit dans son lit dès qu'elle entendit Hakkai s'éloigner de sa chambre. Elle était toute rouge et avait étrangement chaud. Elle venait de se faire attaquer par son oncle et Hakkai l'embrasse ! Deux chocs à assimiler en une journée. Elle avait du mal à croire tout ça. Hakkai venait de l'embrasser… Elle avait déjà remarqué sa manière de se comporter avec elle mais elle n'avait jamais penser qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! Elle se leva alors, mis sa main sur son ventre mais ne sentit plus rien. Elle décida de prendre une douche pour enlever tout ce sang séché sur son corps et d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires.

Hakkai rejoignit les autres. Il les vit tous de bonne humeur et la salle toute propre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hakkai sourit. Il vit même Sanzo sourire, ce qui était rare. Sayuri préparait un râmen.

**Hakkai :** Comment avez-vous fait pour tout nettoyé ?

Sayuri sourit et fit apparaître quelques étincelles bleues au bout de ses doigts.

**Sayuri :** Un peu de magie parfois, ça ne fait pas de mal à personne !

Hakkai rigola. Gojyo interpella Hakkai.

**Gojyo :** Dis, Hakkai…

**Hakkai :** Oui ?

**Gojyo :** J'ai une petite question à te poser….

**Hakkai :** Vas-y ! l'encouragea-t-il en voyant l'hésitation du kappa.

**Gojyo :** Pourquoi le mec de tout à l'heure t'as appelé « l'amoureux » ?

Hakkai se sentit rougir.

**Hakkai :** Je.. Je n'en sais rien !

**Yaone :** Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment, en souriant.

Hakkai devint encore plus rouge.

**Hakkai :** Mais je ne rougis pas !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Hachikô les entendit et sourit. Ils avaient quand même réussit à retrouver la bonne humeur ! Elle mit une robe légère, rouge à bretelles. Elle descendit rejoindre le groupe.

**Ririn :** Au fait Hakkai, pourquoi tu as des bleus aux bras.

Hakkai, tout content d'être sauvé par la question de la petite chatte aux yeux verts, sourit et répondit de suite.

**Hakkai :** Ah ça, c'est que je me suis battu…

Tout le monde le regarda, étonné.

**Hakkai :** … contre Sayuri qui m'avait lancé un défi !

**Ririn :** Sayu !

**Sayuri :** Voui ?

**Ririn :** Tu te battras contre moi demain ?

**Sayuri :** Ben… Euh... OUAIS !!!

**Ririn :** YEAH !

**Sayuri :** Mais je te bats à coup sûr !

**Hakkai :** Déjà qu'elle m'a battu !

**Ririn :** C'est ce qu'on verra !

**Hachikô :** Hey, Sayu! Tu ne vas pas encore essayer de faire un mort ! T'as déjà failli tuer Hakkai !

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Hachikô dans l'encadrement de la porte avec sa robe rouge. Hakkai rougit en la voyant.

**Dokugakuji :** Tiens ! T'es réveillée ! Ca fait du bien de te voir souriante et pas en train de nous engueuler !

Gojyo imita alors Hachikô et gueula sur Sanzo.

Gojyo : NON MAIS QU'EST-CE…

PAF !

**Gojyo :** AAAAIIIE !!! Ca ne méritait pas un coup d'harisen !

**Sanzo :** Si ! On gueule pas comme ça sur un bonze !

**Yaone :** Même corrompu ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Sanzo, évidemment.

**Hachikô :** Sayu ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

Sayuri : Mmmoui ?

Hachikô : On mange ? Parce que j'ai la dalle !

Sayuri, Goku et Ririn : sautent de joie YEAAAAAAAAAAH !!

Pendant que tous mangeaient, Hachikô fit un signe discret de la tête à Sayuri en lui montrant la salle à manger. Arrivées dans la salle sous les yeux interrogateurs des autres, Hachikô referma la porte.

**Sayuri :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hachikô rougit.

**Hachikô :** Euh.. Tu sais, quand Hakkai m'a emmenée dans ma chambre, et il m'a mis sur mon lit comme vous croyiez que j'étais évanouis, et quand tu es partis….

**Sayuri :** Pourquoi t'hésites ? Raconte !

**Hachikô :** …Il m'a embrassée !

**Sayuri :** Hin hin... Je m'en doutais!

**Hachikô :** Comment ça ?

**Sayuri :** Bref ! la coupa-t-elle. Mais il ne le sait pas que tu le sais ?

**Hachikô :** Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

**Sayuri :** Mmm… Je serais toi, je lui ferais savoir ce soir !

**Hachikô :** Tu.. Tu crois ?

**Sayuri :** Bien sûr que oui ! parce que si tu rougis à chaque fois en le voyant et que tu le fuis…

Hachikô s'apprêta à protester mais Sayuri ne le lui en laissa pas le temps.

**Sayuri :** Ne dis pas le contraire ! Tu sais que c'est vrai ! Bon, je finis, comme il verra tout ça, il va trouver ça louche et voilà ! Enfin ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Bon, on retourne manger ?

**Hachikô :** HAI !! J'ai encore trop la dalle !!

Sayuri rigola.

Elles retournèrent dans la cuisine où leur attendait leur râmen que Goku s'apprêtait à manger. Elles furent plus rapide et lui prirent des mains. Goku fit une mine boudeuse et Gojyo le provoqua en lui disant encore qu'il était un singe. Goku répondit, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Le bonze ne tint plus et leur mirent plusieurs raclés avec son harisen. Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf les trois concernés. Gojyo et Goku étaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre en ayant peur que le bonze sorte son revolver. Mais il ne le fit pas. Le dîner fut animé comme ça pendant longtemps, ce qui fit qu'il était tard lorsqu'ils finirent de ranger la vaisselle. Ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Hachikô ouvrit sa porte de chambre mais avant qu'elle ne la ferme, elle se retourna et appela Hakkai.

**Hachikô :** Hakkai ! Euh.. Je.. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose! Et.. euh.. c'est important !

Tout le monde fut étonné qu'Hachikô veuille absolument dire quelque chose à Hakkai avant de se coucher. Comme la chambre d'Hakkai et de Gojyo était juste à côté, il n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour voir qu'elle rougissait un peu. Il s'approcha d'elle, étonné. Quand il fut devant elle, Hachikô lui prit le col, l'attira vers elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Hakkai devint rouge vif mais se laissa faire. Si les mâchoires pouvaient se détacher, tout le monde aurait retrouvé la sienne par terre. Sauf Sayuri qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Sayuri :**_Eh ben ! __Elle y va franco!_

Hachikô enleva ses lèvres de celles d'Hakkai et rougit.

**Hachikô :** Je… J'étais réveillée tout à l'heure.

Hakkai sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Hachikô, surprise rougit encore un peu plus mais se laissa faire. La douce chaleur de ce corps contre le sien lui faisait tellement de bien… Tout le monde s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

**Hakkai :** J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi… Gojyo a raison en disant que tu es vraiment très très mignonne quand tu rougis !

Hachikô rougit encore plus, ce qui fit qu'Hakkai souria de plus belle.

**Hachikô :** Tu viens de rajouté les « très très » je crois….

**Hakkai :** Oui, c'est parce que je le pense…

Il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Hachikô se serra plus contre lui.

**Hakkai :** J'ai eu peur de te perdre tout à l'heure… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

**Hachikô :** J'ai la même force que Sayuri… dit-elle en souriant. Je crois qu'il va maintenant falloir plus pour me battre. Je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher… proposa-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hakkai.

**Hakkai :** Oui , sinon, Gojyo va me reprocher de ne pas venir. Et pour une fois que c'est moi qui suis avec une jeune fille….

Hachikô rigola.

**Hachikô :** Alors bonne nuit !

**Hakkai :** Bonne nuit !

Hakkai se retourna, hésita et attrapa Hachikô à la taille. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

**Hakkai :** C'est pour fait de beaux rêves..

Et il partit se coucher en souriant plus qu'habituellement. Hachikô referma doucement sa porte, sourit en rougissant un peu et alla se coucher.

Hachikô ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les rideaux. Elle était trop fatiguée pour regarder l'heure à sa montre. Elle voulut se tourner un peu et sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son ventre. Elle posa la main et sentit.. une autre main ! Elle sentit alors la chaleur contre son dos. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hakkai . Il la regardait de ses yeux vert et souriait. Elle rougit un peu et se rappela les évènements de la veille. Tout en souriant et rigolant, elle posa la question qu'elle s'était posée en le voyant.

**Hachikô :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

**Hakkai :** Gojyo n'a pas voulu que je dorme avec lui.

**Hachikô :** Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle inocemment.

**Hakkai :** Eh bien, à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop !

**Hachikô :** Hakkai ?

**Hakkai :** Oui ?

**Hachikô :** Je crois que tu ne me dis pas la vérité….

Hakkai fit mine de réfléchir et acquiesça.

**Hakkai :** Oui, c'est vrai !

**Hachikô :** Alors tu es venu de ton plein gré, j'imagines !

**Hakkai :** Oui, et c'est Gojyo qui me l'a conseillé d'ailleurs ! C'était une très bonne idée !

**Hachikô :** Ca m'aurait étonnée !

Elle sentit alors Hakkai se rapprocher d'elle, coller son torse nu contre le sien et se souvient alors qu'elle était juste en boxer avec un mini débardeur comme haut et rougit. Hakkai l'embrassa. Il profitèrent d'une grasse matinée bien méritée…

A suivre…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Revieeeeeeew?


End file.
